xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Plague Dogs
History Origin The Plague Dogs were three subordinates of Dr. Richard Palance after he became the supervillain Pandemic. This was when he studied the X-Gene in the Mutant Rogue and decided to cultivate it with various viral strains in order to attain a means of obtaining immortality by absorbing their experiences. During this time, he experimented with numerous viral strains which led to the creation of one that was used to create the Plague Dogs who's bodies were transformed into rivers of flesh. These three individuals were able to merge, part and flow thus allowing them to reform their bodies from any injury. Thus, they believed that they were incapable of being harmed as they simply reformed their flesh and heal themselves which removed them from the normal Human genetic template. In addition, they were immune to Rogue's Mutant ability to absorb memories and abilities from people through skin contact. Following the test of this strain, Dr. Palance was able to create the Strain 87 Virus which he used to instill within himself the power to absorb Mutant abilities though this did not provide him with his objective in attaining a form of immortality by stealing subjective experiences from other people. Primary Infection In 2007, Pandemic decided to complete his research in creating the Strain 88 Virus and intended to capture Rogue to use as a test subject. Thus, he orchestrated a trap for the X-Men who were investigating the person responsible for experimentation on Mutants as well as the capture of Omega Sentinel and Regan Wyngarde. They managed to track one of Dr. Palance's minions and Rogue learnt that the former friend of Professor Charles Xavier was responsible for this act. This team of X-Men tracked them to the Seaeagle where Karima and Rogue discovered a teleport gate. Realizing this was a trap, they were too late to destroy it at which point the Plague Dogs led by Lupus attacked. The three attacked and demonstrate their immunity to Rogue's power whilst merging into a single form where they overwhelmed Karima Shapandar. After capturing Rogue, they succeeded in their objective and took her back to Pandemic who intended to test the Strain 88 on her. Later, when the X-Men attempted to free their comrade, Sabretooth was launched from a torpedo tube into a research laboratory in Calcutta. Whilst there, he was confronted by the Plague Dogs who claimed that they were unable to be harmed to which an amused Creed decided to test that theory. The three Plague Dogs were seemingly defeated by Sabretooth and when Cable met with him afterwards, Creed commented that he had eaten too much which was why he was not looking too great. Members Current *Unknown Former *Lupus Allies *Pandemic Enemies *X-Men Notes *In an interview, Mike Carey elaborates that the Plague Dogs were three subordinates of Pandemic who were subjected to one of the viral strains prior to Strain 88 and states that they were eaten by Sabretooth thus explaining his comment to Cable about eating too much. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams